You're Mine
by Holy Leonheart
Summary: *Chapter 2 UP!* “I told you to call me Trent when we’re alone, didn’t I?” Claire and Doctor. First time writing in English. Lime/Lemon.
1. The Day before the Goddess Festival

**Author's Note:** It's my first time writing a story in English and I wrote Lemon.. = =" Please bear with my English skills. I tried my best. Please review so I could improve! Thank you for reading.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon**

**------------------**

**The Day before the Goddess Festival**

It was a warm day in the early spring. Claire just finished her work for the day and it wasn't even 2 o'clock yet. She put all of today's products in the shipment bin before wandering off to the western forest. She decided to take the right turn up the flight of stairs to pick up a blue herb growing near the stump before walked around the Hot Spring to pick up a bamboo shoot and headed down the stairs again.

"Hmm..." Claire raised one eyebrow when she caught a sight of a wild squirrel running passed her quickly. Her blue eyes sparkling with delight as she reached out to grab another blue herb near Gotz's house and put them in her rucksack.

After she'd gotten everything she wanted, Claire then crossed the bridge to Mineral Town. Her thought kept thinking about the person whom she was going to give the things in her rucksack to and a smile appeared on her face. The spring wind blew pass as she walked through the Rose Square.

She took a final right turn and stopped at the white building. In front of the building labelled 'Clinic' clearly in big bold writing. She'd come to this place at least once a day even though she's perfectly healthy.

"Good afternoon!" Claire called out as she entering the clinic. Elli raised her head from what she was doing and smiled lightly when she caught a sight of her.

"Good afternoon Claire." Elli greeted her with a smile. She smiled back, nodding her head a little while walking through the lobby into the office in the left hand corner.

Doctor Trent was at his desk, overwhelmed by the paperwork. His face was calm while the pen in his right hand did all the writing the whole time. He was busy writing and reading the paperwork so he didn't noticed he had a visitor. His dark hair fell down to cover part of his face and that made Claire choked on her breathe. He was so handsome as usual.

"Hi.." Claire greeted him quietly. He looked up from the pile of paperwork before a gentle smile appeared on his face.

"Hello Claire, are you here for a check-up?" He asked his routine question, but Claire just shook her head slightly and walked up to him before pulling out blue herbs and a bamboo shoot from her rucksack.

"I brought something for you." She handed them to him. Doctor Trent smiled lightly then reached out to take them from her hands and put them on the counter behind his desk.

"You're always thinking of me… Thank you. I appreciated it." The smile on his face made him look even more handsome. Claire felt her heart skipped a beat.

"I… um.. Are you busy? I could come by another time." She said nervously, but a faint smile appeared on his face.

"No, it's okay. I could use a break." He said as he tidying his desk. His hand was shoving the pile of paperwork to the side. "Also I have something to ask you."

The words caused Claire to look up with confusion. Her eyes sparkling light blue, his favorite color.

"Tomorrow is the Goddess Festival…" He paused, avoiding her eyes nervously. He took in one deep breathe then continued. "I was wondering if I could be your date and take you to the Square."

Claire blinked in surprise, she could feel her cheek going red as the words hit her. The pair of beautiful blue eyes widened as she stood there, speechless.

"Well?" He urged, his face was full of hope.

"Ah.. Of course! I'd be honored." She answered after a moment, still lost in words.

"If you don't want to go with me or you already have someone in mind, I completely understand." He looked a bit disappointed as he said this.

"N-No! Of course not! I-I just.." She blushed light red. Her eyes looked down, avoiding his gaze. "I just.. can't believe you'd asked me."

"You know I'd ask you. I only look at you, Claire. No one else." His voice was strong, steady. His dark eyes focused on her, showing her that he was serious with every word he'd said.

Claire could only looked down like there is something so interesting lies on the floor near her feet. She could feel her face heating up and it would be as red as a tomato right now.

Trent noticed that and chuckled a little. He walked to the door of his office and clicked the lock with one hand, his dark eyes still focused on the female farmer.

"D.. Doctor.." Claire said shakily, her voice trembling with the excitement from that black eyes staring at her. The smile was still on his face as he walked closer to her. His arm pulled her close. He used his index finger to lift her chin up to look at him.

"I told you to call me Trent when we're alone, didn't I?" He said in a deep voice, his eyes looked into her eyes, searching for something in there.

"But.. We're not actually 'alone'." She pointed out; her eyes flickered on the door as she tried to get away from his arms. "Elli is right in the next room."

"We're alone in this room, no one will hear us and you saw me locking that door." His eyes deepen and she could see the flicker of desire in those dark eyes. It sent shiver right through her stomach.

"But-" Her words were cut off when he pressed his lips to hers, kissing her gently then more and more possessive by the minute. Claire could bear only a few seconds before breaking away from him to gasp for air.

"Call my name…" His voice was trembling with desire as his lips moved to her neck, sucking and nibbling the sweet taste of her skins.

"But.. but.." That was all she could manage to get out as his hands moved down to her hips and then unzipping her pants slowly. "D-Doctor!"

"Claire… Call my name…" He repeated in husky voice, his eyes now deep with desire. He moved his right hand downward as his left done with unzipping her pants all the way. He felt her shuddered when he slipped his right hand into those jeans.

"D-Doc.."

"My name… Claire…" He whispered at her ears as his finger slipped passes her panties and brushed against the most sensitive spot of her.

"Ahh…!" She moaned, her face blushed deep red as her hands gripped tightly on his shoulders.

Doctor Trent chuckled at her response and continued to stroke her weak spot with an evil smile on his face. As he felt her trembling harder and harder, near her release, he stopped, pulling his finger to rest near her thighs.

Claire was panting, gasping for air. Her face was flushed, painted with desire and passion, her blue eyes turned deep blue and Doctor Trent could see that they are full of lust.

"Please…" She begged, her eyes were pleading as the Doctor looked into them, his own desire flared up inside him as he saw her wanting him so badly in those blue jewel-like eyes.

"Hmm.." He smiled teasingly, pulled her thighs up to sit on his desk, tugged her jeans down to reveal her damp panties. He then lowered his body to her parted legs, his face no more than 2 inches away from her crotch.

"Please…" Claire pleaded again, wriggled her hips to get close to his face. She could feel his hot breathe against her skins.

"Would you… call my name then?" He teased again, knowing that she'd do anything for him to touch her at this rate.

No surprise, she nodded in agreement, her face deeply flushed and still panting hotly to ease her desperation.

He smirked evilly, pulled her panties to the side to reveal her secret part. He took in deep breathe, full with the smell of her then stuck his tongue out, trailing it up her crack.

That single action made Claire moaned loudly, she threw her head back, arching herself to let him taste her better.

Trent smiled on the inside as he continued his 'extra' examination. His tongue moving up and down her slid, each stroke sent high amount of pleasure shoot up directly to her spine.

"Trent! Trent..!!" She called his name breathlessly and that sent the pleasure rush through his whole body. He loved it when she wanted 'him', calling his name to prove that she only wanted him alone.

"That's right… Claire… Call my name.. Only think of me…" He whispered as he continued to pleasure her. Despite what others might think, he _does _know how to please a lady, especially his special one.

It only took a few minutes and Claire's body was tense. Her breathe became shorter and sharper then she threw her head back, hands gripped tightly on the Doctor's shoulders.

"Ahh...!! T-Trent...!!" Her voice broke as she reached her climax. Her whole body trembling hard as she let go of herself, let her mind filled with pleasure. The Doctor could hear her panting rapidly afterward.

Trent slowly stood up as he helped Claire get dressed. She was still panting when he planted a light kiss on her forehead.

"I.. can't believe you just did that.." Claire said softly, her eyes glaring at him. He just smirked then kissed her cheek again.

"You know I like it when you call my name." He whispered at her ear, his voice soft and gentle, which made Claire sighed in defeat. She could never get mad at him when he speaks with that tone.

"I-I need to go now..!" She broke off the conversation. Her face was still red with embarrassment. She was about to run out of the room when Trent caught her wrist.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow." He said and gave her a quick kiss on the lips before letting go. She blushed slightly, couldn't do anything but nodded in silence and ran out as soon as he let go.

_It's just... too embarrassing to face him after '_that'...


	2. The Goddess Festival

**Author's Note:** Chapter 2 is up! Sorry for the wait. Thank you for all the reivews! I'm glad there're some people who like my story.  
I tried to add in as much real dialogue from the actual game as possible. (Mostly from Harvest Moon Boy and Girl [PSP] or Harvest Moon Back to Nature For Girl [PS1]) Somehow I find it interesting to see the dialogue from the game in the story. [But if some of you don't like it, please tell me.]  
Anyway, enjoy! And please review! I'll do my best to improve :3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon**

**------------------**

**The Goddess Festival**

Another warm day approached. The sound of birds chirping woke Claire up a little earlier than usual. She got out of the bed, took a quick shower, got dressed in her usual outfit and opened the door. Only to find a tall familiar figure stood there in front of her house.

Doctor Trent turned around at the sound behind him. His dark hair reflected on the sunlight as a warm smile stretched across his face. He looked bright, more shinning and even more handsome than he normally is.

"Good morning Claire." He greeted while Claire blinked in surprise. She didn't expect to see him this early in the morning (not that it's not _great_, just unexpected).

"Ah! Good morning doctor! H-How..? I mean.. Why are you here?" She asked while trying to catch her breath. Her blue eyes widened.

"I'm here to pick you up and walk you to the Square." Trent said normally and Claire tilted her head to the side, trying to think straight.

"This early?" Her voice raised in confusion.

"Well.. you see.. It's festival day so my clinic is closed and I have nothing to do. I got up early as usual, but I don't know if it's today's atmosphere or festival air that I don't feel like doing my medical research. So I couldn't find anything to do except for just sitting around, waiting for the time to pass by. That's why I think it would be a better idea to come by and wait for you here until you're ready than to sit in the clinic, waiting alone." He described everything in full, long shot, purposely stressed on the word 'alone'.

Claire's brain was trying to register all the things he said and translated it so she could respond. Few seconds later, she blinked once, finally got all of that.

"If you don't mind, can I wait here? But if I'm going to distract you from your work, I could come by later though."

"No, it's okay." She finally spoke. "I doubt that you'll find something interesting to do here, but sure. Why not? I'll try to get everything done as quickly as possible."

"No need to rush. I'm not in a hurry." He said with a light smile. She could only smile back and got to her work, started from watering the plants. Trent's dark eyes watched her carefully as she walked around, watering the plants, feeding the fish, brushed her horse and disappeared into the hen house.

About two hours later, Claire walked up to Trent with a bottle of milk and a glass in her hand. He was sitting under the big apple tree, glancing at the fish in the pool from time to time.

"You sure like fish, doctor." She teased, sat down next to him and set the bottle of milk on the grass. Without looking up, he smiled at her words.

"I like them, but they're much better than me in water. I could hardly catch one."

Claire giggled quietly. This time he turned around to face her, wearing a gentle smile.

"Here, I thought you might be thirsty." She handed an empty glass and a bottle of milk to him. She knew how much he loved milk.

"Thank you."

"I'll go get ready now. I won't be long." She smiled brightly, got up to her feet and ran to her house. Trent could only smile. He poured the milk into the glass and took a big gulp. The natural taste and healthy scent always made him feel good after drinking it.

Fifteen minutes later, the sound of the door creaked open caused Trent to look up from the field of turnips, potatoes and cucumbers. The sight of Claire in light pink dress made him stood there, unable to take his eyes off her. He had seen her in this dress before. It was exactly one year ago, the year she arrived in this town, at the last Goddess Festival. He was Elli's date back then. Since Elli had no one to go with, so he accompanied her to the Square. He didn't take a close look at Claire since they weren't that 'close' yet, so he didn't notice what he was seeing now.

Claire was wearing a light pink colored dress. The smooth fabric traced along her pale legs as she walked to him. Trent felt his heart skipped a beat as his eyes met her. Her blue eyes shined brightly while the yellow chaplet matched her blonde hair perfectly. As he watched her, he noticed that her cheeks were getting redder.

"You look…" He swallowed; his mind went blank for an instant second. "You look beautiful.."

"I-I'm not really use to these kind of clothes. I rarely wear any dress." Claire was blushing as she said it. "You don't think it's weird?"

"Not at all." He reassured her. "You look really beautiful.." He repeated and held out his hand. "Shall we go then?"

She nodded; her face was still light red from the embarrassment and she put her hand in his. Trent gave her a gentle smile before kissing her hand, caused her to blush even more.

"Let's go then. Please watch your steps."

Everybody was already at the Square when both of them arrived. Claire took a quick glance, every young female was in the same costume as hers.

"There you are!" The Mayor welcomed them with a wide smile and before Claire could say anything, an orange hair young woman came up to her with a friendly smile.

"Wow! You look beautiful Claire!" Ann greeted lively, her light blue eyes then flicked on the doctor. "You look nice too doctor."

"Thank you Ann. I see you're in perfectly good health." He answered politely.

"Of course. I'm so excited about this. Let's do our best Claire!" She said before running back to the corner of the Square. Claire's eyes followed her and caught a sight of a tall figure with russet hair. She's sure that it's Cliff.

She took another glance around the Square and finally found Elli, in the pink dress and yellow chaplet, standing alone at the east side. She felt her heart dropped to her feet, the uneasy feeling was building up within her body.

"I'll go talk to Elli." She told the doctor and he just nodded in acknowledgment. She walked quietly to her friend who looked up and gave her a faint smile as a greeting.

"Hi Claire." Elli said softly and somehow Claire noticed the slight pain in her voice. The nurse looked at her face, glanced to the doctor who was standing next to Rick and whispered under her breath. "So doctor is your date…"

"Huh? Did you say something?" Claire asked curiously, her eyes studying Elli's face. "Are you alright? You look a bit pale.. Are you feeling sick?"

Worry in her voice and eyes made Elli feel a bit guilty. '_It's not her fault that doctor asked her to be his date this year._' She thought to herself as she forced back her pain and smiled.

"No, it's nothing." She answered, nodding her head in order to convince her friend. "It's almost time, let's go Claire."

Without giving her friend a chance to respond, Elli took Claire's hand and walked up to the Mayor, telling him that they were ready for the festival.

The dance went well. Claire felt kind of relieved that she didn't make any mistake. It was fun and enjoyable enough to make her smile lightly when she walked to the doctor.

"You did great." Trent said as he took her hand while the others were heading back to their home. He looked around and surprisingly enough, there were only the two of them left in the Square now. "Do you want to go to the beach together?"

"Sure." She accepted happily. There was a peaceful silence as they made their way down the stairs to the beach. The weather was perfect, warm and comfortable. Gentle breeze blew across the area with the sound of waves hitting the shore echoed in the faint evening light, it wasn't completely dark yet.

Claire looked up at the navy blue sky; the stars above were twinkling as if they were happy. She smiled at the thought of it.

"Claire." The calling caused Claire to turn around and suddenly, the soft lips touched hers gently in a quick kiss. Her eyes widened as the doctor pulled away to look at her face carefully. "You were so pretty today. I hope you'll let me be your date next year too."

She blushed, nodding her head without looking into his eyes. She could feel her face heating up nonstop.

Trent smiled lightly; his arm pulled her closer and lifted her chin up. His dark eyes looked deep into her blue eyes as he bent down, closed the gap between them with a sweet kiss.

Claire slowly closed her eyes, absorbed the feeling of his lips on hers and the pleasure were building up. She parted her lips just a little and Trent wouldn't miss his chance. His tongue slipped past her lips and searched within her mouth, tasting the sweetness of her tongue. She moaned within the kiss, tilted her head so she could taste him, too.

Claire could feel the doctor tensed up the moment she moaned in satisfaction. He broke the kiss, tracing his lips down to her neck.

"Claire.. Please…don't make that sound.. You're driving me crazy.." He murmured under his breath as he moved his mouth up to nibble at her ear.

"T-Then.. S-Stop.. What you're d-doing.." She could hardly make a sentence with his tongue now trailing along her earlobe. Her sense started to fly away as she tried to gather her thoughts. "T-Trent… Stop.. We're in public.."

'_We're at the beach, for Goddess's sake!_'

As she screamed the thought in her mind, Trent finally pulled back. His eyes dark with passion, but he were trying his best to forced it back.

"I'll let you off this time.." He said in low voice, his eyes still focused on hers. "At least you said my name.. For the first time of the day, to be precise."

Claire opened her mouth, but nothing came out so she decided it would be better to stay quiet, at least for the time being.

"I'll walk you back to your farm. It's getting dark." He took her hand as he spoke and start walking. Somehow Claire noticed that his face was red, as red as hers right now.

'_Maybe it's embarrassing for him too?_'

She smiled at the thought. Her blue eyes were studying his face as she tightened the grip on their hands, which caused him to turn his face.

"Thank you for being my date today. I had a good time." She said softly, still smiling.

Trent was still for a moment then a warm smile stretched across his face. He gazed around and pulled her close for a quick kiss on the lips. His face was gentle when he drew back.

"You're welcome."


End file.
